The Worst Betrayal
by Girl623
Summary: The story of why Peter Pettigrew betrayed his friends to the Dark Lord. This story starts from when they were just kids at Hogwarts and goes until the very end.
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Betrayal Chapter 1

"_Accio Glasses!" _James said with a flick of his wand, summoning his glasses from the other side of the room. One of the ends hit him in the eye then fell onto the floor, shattering the lenses.

James sighed and picked them up. "_Reparo."_

"Not bad, Prongs. Maybe you should try summoning Evans next, see how that works out," Sirius said dryly. Remus and Peter both laughed out loud.

James turned slightly red but replied good-naturedly, "Why don't you give it a go then?"

"If my loyal audience wants a performance, then a performance you shall have," Sirius said, jumping up dramatically. Remus snorted sarcastically but leaned closer to watch just like the rest of them.

"_Accio Shoe!_" he exclaimed, flicking his wand with an elaborate flair. Instead of flying straight to Sirius's outstretched hand, however, it flew straight at Peter so fast that it felt like someone had just kicked him square in the face, knocking him over.

"Peter, are you alright?" James asked, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," Peter said, rubbing his nose gently.

Remus made a strange strangled sound. Peter looked over at him and realized he was laughing.

"Sorry, Peter, but the look on your face was priceless!" Remus said, imitating Peter's face, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Sirius and James soon joined in the laughter.

"Very funny," Peter said grumpily, standing up. "I'm going to bed."

"Wormtail! Hey, Peter, wait a second!" Remus called after him. But Peter ignored him and stomped up the stairs to their dormitory.

Remus sighed in defeat. "I didn't mean to offend him."

"We know, Moony. And he'll realize it too, when he gets a chance to think about it. Just give him time, he'll come around," Sirius said comfortingly.

"I just forget how sensitive he is sometimes. It's not a bad thing, it's just… you know," Remus continued.

"We all forget sometimes. Maybe we should stop teasing him, or at least cut back," James suggested. They both nodded in agreement, still slightly concerned for their friend.

Peter felt terrible. His friends were horrible whisperers; he had heard every word they said. He knew he was sensitive, that wasn't why he felt guilty. They were so nice to him, even though he was much less talented than they were, and infinitely less cool. He didn't deserve such good friends.

_Someday, I'll be a great wizard. Then they won't have to take pity on me any more, and they'll respect me as much as I respect them. Someday, we'll be equals. _With that thought, Peter drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Worst Betrayal Chapter 2

Peter nervously followed Lucius into the dimly lit room. Several floorboards creaked under his weight, adding to his feeling of unease. He swallowed, calling on every ounce of courage he possessed.

"You must be Peter," a high, cold voice said. "Lucius told me you might be joining us."

Peter jumped, startled by the voice's sudden statement. "Y-yes, Lord Voldemort."

A wand suddenly appeared at his throat, and he could make out the wandbearer's snakelike features. "Such courage, to speak my name. A Gryffindor, I take it?" The wand's pressure increased on his throat, making him tremble.

"Yes, Lord. I-I meant no disrespect, my Lord. Please pardon my presumption," Peter said, trying desperately to keep a whimper out of his voice.

"I am not angry, Pettigrew. Merely... intrigued. But have no fear," the Dark Lord responded coldly, removing his wand from Peter's neck. "I punish only those who fail me. Will you fail me, Peter?"

"N-n-no, Lord. Never!"

"Then hold out your arm."

Confusion flooded Peter's face. "My Lord?"

"Your arm, Pettigrew. You are one of us now, you must be branded like the rest of us." Impatience was beginning to seep into the Dark Lord's voice.

Not daring to risk his wrath, Peter rolled up his sleeve and held out a shaking arm. The Dark Lord pressed his wand firmly into the exposed arm and whispered a spell. Peter's arm felt as though someone was trying to twist the skin off of it, or had cast the Cruciatus curse on just his arm. He screamed in anguish and collapsed to the ground.

The pain stopped as suddenly as it has begun. He lay panting on the ground , surprised to find water on his cheeks. Deciding that crying would be seen as weakness, he roughly brushed them away with the sleeve of his robe.

He made no move to get up until a palehand with slightly overlong fingernails was extended to him. He took it reluctantly and stood up, still shaking slightly.

"Welcome, Peter," the Dark Lord said. "You will share in our glory when we emerge victorious!" All the Death Eaters gathered there-Augustus Rookwood, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and some others he didn't recognize**- **began to cheer and clap wildly.

Peter shook off his doubts and reminded himself, _The others will respect me once this is all over. __Everyone__ will respect me when this is all over. I will never be that talentless, helpless child I used to be. This is the way it has to be. _He joined in the celebration of the other Death Eaters, irreversibly one of them now.


End file.
